


Unexpected Change

by Da_Foosa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Full Shift Werewolves, High ratings to be on the safe side, Humans, Hunters, I ignore most of what Jeff Davis says, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Werewolves, stiles finds his spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Foosa/pseuds/Da_Foosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different choices & chance meetings will always change who you are... now he just has to work out who he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Change

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I in no way own Teen Wolf or any of the photos/drawings I've added that were my inspiration.  
> I'm just playing with the boys.

******************************************************************************

Chapter 1

Stiles leans out of the jeeps window & his Dad; John, sighs "I know your not happy son, but you'll get use to small town living soon enough"

Stiles rolls his eyes & is about to reply with a snarky comeback when they pause at a red light just a few buildings down from an ancient looking mechanics, which has a sleek black Camero with its hood propped up out front.

As the lights change color a dark haired man walks out towards the car. 

He's wearing tight black jeans with a rag tucked into the back pocket, a blue-grey shirt that's damp with sweat & a pair of black boots that he hasn't tied properly. 

Stiles has never seen a guy so hot before -seriously he's hot-like-Hades.

He must've made a (totally manly) noise while internally choking on his drool, because John asks if he's OK. 

"I'm fine Dad, just missing my friends" Stiles squeaks.

 

Hot-like-Hades mechanic guy looks up at the Jeep - head tilted to the side & slightly back with a curious expression on his face.

Stiles thinks he looks sorta cute like that - kinda like a puppy trying to sniff out steak at dinner.

 

Finally they pull into the driveway of a two story house & for a moment they both just look at it.

"Come on kiddo, let's get inside & check it out before the movers get here" John says as he gets out of the car with a tired sigh from driving for so long.

 

Stiles sighs quietly himself, but hops out because even though he never wanted to move; he is curious now that he's in front of the place.

They both look through the house & are happy to see that someone's kept it clean for them. 

 

With building excitement about exploring somewhere new Stiles goes upstairs & rushes to find the master room before his dad has even gotten half way up the stairs, then rushes through the other two bedrooms. 

Just as John gets to the top of the stairs, Stiles sticks his head out of one of the door frames & flails at him "This one's mine! You get second pick!" He yelps before ducking back into his new room.

 

After a second he sticks his head back out into the hallway & says "I'm gonna need paint" then pops back into the room again.

John chuckles & shakes his head as he goes back to exploring the top floor.

He smiles sadly as he finds the master bedroom, Claudia would've loved it and he just knows that his son's already seen it.

 

After taking his jacket off & dropping it onto a small side table someone left behind John goes down to the other end of the hall to check on his son. 

Stiles is still poking around like a tipsy fox in the room where he demanded paint from.

It's a good sized room with two windows (one of which over looks the preserve behind the house) & it's own bathroom.

 

It's also pastel pink with white trim & tiny little purple flowers painted randomly along one wall... John knows the previous family once had a little girl before they moved away.

"There's a hardware store back in town, go back to the lights near the mechanics & turn left, then take the next right... you shouldn't miss it. Just be quick." John tells Stiles while holding out the Jeep keys.

The teen fist pumps the air before grabbing at them. 

"Ah, Dad... you kinda need to let go" he says as his dad keeps a firm hold on the keys.

 

"Just remember son that I've been hired on as the new sheriff. I don't want to be hearing how my son was given a ticket for speeding on my first official day in town" the older male says.

"I know Dad, I get it, I solemnly swear I'm up to only good! Can I have the keys now?"

John stares at him for a few seconds more before dropping the keys with a sigh.

"Fine, go."

"Thanks Dad!"

Stiles raced down the stairs and out the front door. 


End file.
